Masquerade
by SiriuslyBwitched
Summary: ONESHOT   Halloween has been said to be the day where the ties between the living and the dead are at its weakest...what happens when Hermione runs into a mysteriously masked man at a Halloween masquerade party!


**_This one just something that popped into my head tonight on Halloween (of course!) _**

**_WARNING: Smut, obviously!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, DAMMIT! _**

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

Halloween has been said to be the day where the ties between the living and the dead are at its weakest. One can retrace Halloween's origin back to the times of the ancient Celts in modern day Ireland and Great Britain where they would celebrate the lives of those in the spirit world with Pagan festivities and traditions. Now it has turned into a time of costumes, parties, morbid characters, and jack-o-lanterns. This is the case with a certain group of witches and wizards in England several hundred years after the origin of Halloween…

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

"Hermione get a move on, the party starts at 10!" yelled the 23 year old Ginny to her roommate.

"I look ridiculous! Why couldn't I have been the cat?!" said the 24 year old Hermione as she walked out of the bathroom fully clad in her faerie costume. Her costume was composed of a sheer mesh dress in various hues of blue, purple, and green, a black laced bodice that accentuated her hourglass figure, glittered hair gel-tamed hair that made her normally frizzy hair into luscious curls, delicate silver wings, and a blue, purple, and silver mask that would put Titania the Queen of the Faeries to shame.

"You look absolutely sexy, 'Mione! Plus I couldn't full off a faerie; I'm just not faerie-like. I'm more charismatic and sensual like a cat," said Ginny as she put on her cat mask and attached her long black tail to her skintight costume.

"I just hate masquerades, and I hate Halloween! I always get tricked, and being somewhere with a lot of people in masks will screw me over even more if there weren't any!!"

"Stop your bitching and lets get out of here!" said Ginny as she grabbed Hermione's reluctant hand and apparated into downtown London.

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

London was thriving with party goers of both the muggle and wizarding-world kind. Goblins, pirates, and various forms of Satan's minions walked the street to find the nearest pub's Halloween bash. Hermione and Ginny moved their way through the crowd of people to get into the Murky Bucket pub only to get in to dash to the janitor's closet in the back of the grimy bar.

"Now what was that damn password?!" questioned Ginny as she tried to remember.

"Um…flabby weasels?" no response

"How about…giddy gumdrops?" nothing

"Wretched rubbish?" nothing

"I got it! Pendulum Pasties" shouted Ginny as the doorknob began to glow a lime green. She opened the door and was met by loud and edgy music being played by a live band. About two hundred witches and wizards were dancing around heavily dressed in fantastic Halloween garb and masks while drinking massive amounts of alcohol.

"Ginny, do I have to?" whined Hermione as she pulled on her faerie skirt.

"Knock it off and lets have some fun!" she yelled, grabbing Hermione once again and dragging her through the lively crowd.

"Gods I love this band!!" shouted Ginny as she danced with the crowd of other party goers.

"I can't even understand what they're saying…" said Hermione as she was collided with a random witch in a red and gold masquerade mask.

"Just feel the beat, that's all you really need!!" And with that Ginny danced her way closer to the band, leaving the masked Hermione alone and very confused.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do?!" she said to no one in particular as she wandered closer to the bar. The bar was basically empty except for those grabbing drinks and heading back near the dance floor. Hermione sat on one of the stools to escape from the loud music, the freaky costumed people, and for her own sanity.

"What would you like love?" asked the masked barman.

"I'll have a Black Widow, please, and double the vodka," she ordered as she sulked on a lowly bar stoole.

"My my that's quite a lot of vodka for one faerie, don't you think?" questioned a mysteriously masked man.

"Oh really, is that so? Well isn't that quite a hefty amount of firewhisky you're guzzling down for a creepy man in a Halloween mask," she sassed, not wanting to deal with his bullshit.

"Actually it's a hefty amount of _aged_ firewhisky and this is a genuine replica of a long-nosed _Venetian_ mask," he retorted, pinching the end of the mask's elongated nose.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that that is a _genuine_ replica," she said sarcastically as she finished off her Black Widow cocktail, slamming her hand on the counter for another.

"And with that super long nose on you mask are you just trying to overcompensate for something?" she slandered as she took a bite out of her cocktail's licorice garnish.

"Well you would know first hand, now wouldn't you Hermione?" said the mysterious man.

Hermione glared at him with her slightly intoxicated eyes and mind. _"How in the hell did he know my name?!"_ She took in the details of the man's mask. It followed a celestial motif in golds, greens, and blues forming various stars and constellations. Orion, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, and under its left eye was one bright looking star that could only be Canis Majoris, also known as…

"Sirius!" she breathed, spilling her second Black Widow onto the counter.

"In the flesh, 'Mione," he said as he pulled off his mask looking no older than the day he fell into the veil.

"But…you're dead!" she gasped.

"I may be in the figurative sense but on Halloween my spirit is able to come back just for this one night in my full form," he explained with a glint in his eyes and mischief in his voice.

Indeed she did know what Sirius meant by the length of the mask's nose. The summer before Sirius died they got to know each other very intimately to say the least. No one ever knew of their affair and Hermione wasn't intending to do so.

"You look beautiful, you know," breathe Sirius as he played with one of Hermione's golden tendrils of hair.

"As do you…you haven't changed a bit," she said in a flirtatious manner.

"But you have my dear; you have become a mature, poised, and sexy woman," he said, his hand running down her left cheek as his face moved closer to hers.

"Are you with anyone here?" he whispered, his lips close to her ear.

"No…erm, yes, yes! Ginny…but she has long forgotten about me,"

"Then lets get out of here."

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

And as quick as their meeting started Sirius and Hermione apparated to her flat located in the Russell Square region of London. The two latched onto each other as if they were joined at the mouth, their hands pulling off as many garments as physically possible without removing their bonded latch.

Hermione was the first to break away as she dragged Sirius into her bedroom and pushed him on the bed. She ran her nails up his partially ripped shirt as she fully took it off and tossed it far away from his body. She bent her head down to his stomach, following the course dark hair that led from his midsection to below his waistband. She unbuttoned and unzipped Sirius's black leather pants in an almost violent and desperate manner, taking his boxers down with them to pile up on the floor. With a desire-filled smirk she laughed internally at the joke she made about Sirius's mask; it wasn't close to giving him justice.

With her mask still on but most of her faerie costume ripped off she took in as much of his length as possible. Sirius showed his appreciation by taking sharp intakes of breaths and weaving his fingers into her hair. Hermione began to bob her head up in down alternating between sucking and licking which made Sirius's body feel like it was on fire. He grabbed her by the hair harshly as he broke her seal from his cock.

"Not this way," he growled, switching positions.

He made his way up to her face and met her lips with his own with a calloused and demanding kiss, biting her bottom lip ever so slightly. A moan was trapped in Hermione's throat as Sirius greedily swallowed her every soul and being. He broke the kiss only to find his way to the junction of her neck and taking an almost painful bite; yet Hermione didn't care, it only heightened her senses.

Hermione squirmed under Sirius's naked body as he took the rest of her costume off. She arched to just the mere feeling of his fingers against her bare flesh, her pelvis grinding every so slightly against his own.

"Stop with the foreplay, I need you NOW!" she screamed, not being able to let his tempting ministrations of torture to go on.

"Your wish is my command, love," he said as he entered her heated core with just one long thrust.

It was almost like magical fate that caused Hermione and Sirius to be reunited. The desperately desired penetrations, the harsh and ragged breaths, the erotic and sensual friction, the screams of pleasure and bliss, and finally the feelings of orgasms and releases as the two bodies that could have been mistaken as permanently conjoined broke apart into a night well spent.

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

Ginny returned home at 3:27 am the following morning, rushing around Hermione's and her flat searching for her friend-ditcher of a roommate. She came to Hermione's room only to find her sprawled out naked on her bed, alone.

"Yeah, she got some alright," laughed Ginny as she closed the door to leave her best friend to sleep the morning away.

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

Hermione woke up to the shock of being very cold and very naked in the late morning on November 1st. At first she was utterly confused but the raw pain between her thighs brought back memories of the night before.

"So it wasn't a dream…" she spoke out loud to herself.

"But where is he now?" she questioned to no one.

She looked around her room for any signs of Sirius being with her on Halloween night. There wasn't anything that could trace him to her bed at all, causing Hermione to scream in frustration and sadness.

Then she found something hidden beneath her covers: it was the celestial Venetian mask with a one-lined note attached to it:

"I'll see you next Halloween, I'll be waiting for you…"

0

00

000

0000

000

00

0

**_If you want me to continue writing fan fictions then you'll REVIEW!!! If you don't you'll…well…lose my love for you _**

**_HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! _**


End file.
